Desert Sands
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: Scar was walking through the desert, minding his own business. But /he/ caught his eye, though the man was skittish, his golden eyes dull and hair a complete mess, but it was him. But what urged the Ishvalan to take pity on this man? Who's the man? None other than the 'Demon of Ishval' Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist. AU, M for language and the fact that this is yaoi.
1. Surprising Find

_So thin, so pale, pitiful. That is the only way to describe him, he's killed so many of my people, he deserves to die, but...why can't I do it? Why am I taking care of him? Nursing him to health?_

_Disclaimer: Scar, Kimbley, Mustang, Archer and Ishvala all belong to the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arawaka._

* * *

The Ishvalan was minding his own business as he walked through the desert, that's when _he _caught his attention, though his eyes were dull and he was so skittish, it was obvious. "You..." he muttered and the alchemist let out a startled yelp, trying to stand only to fall back to the ground as his legs gave out, usually bright golden eyes darted around as though he was trying to see where the Ishvalan was. "P-please..." was all the alchemist could whimper before he began coughing, his whole body shaking as the coughs wracked through his body in violent spasms, a strange feeling came to the Ishvalan, one he had never felt before.

"Zolf J Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist." he growled and Kimbley whimpered again, covering his head with his arms, _pitiful, _that was the only word that Scar could think of that could describe this scrawny creature. "P-please...don't hurt me...just tell me where you are...please..." Kimbley begged, he began looking around frantically again, Scar frowned and crouched directly in front of the alchemist, "I'm right in front of you. Can't you see?" he asked and the alchemist yelped in shock at the sudden puff of air that washed over his face, he fell backwards and Scar sighed, shaking his head.

"It's rude scaring people like that!" Kimbley snapped, trying to hide the obvious fact that he was completely useless due to his newly acquired state of blindness. "You're blind aren't you?" Scar asked coldly and the smaller male flinched, looking to the side sullenly before nodding slowly, "Y-yes...guess you're gonna kill me now, huh? I mean, now would be the perfect damn time, I can't see you so I couldn't possibly run away from your attacks...I wouldn't blame you, I deserve to die..after everything I've done." Kimbley said closing his eyes as he sat there rigidly, waiting to feel the searing pain of Scar's alchemy.

"Letting you live would be a greater punishment. How did this happen?" the Ishvalan asked and dull golden eyes opened again as Kimbley tilted his head to the side, obviously confused, "I-I don't know... I was just minding my own business, making something to eat for dinner when someone used some type of flame alchemy, my guess is Mustang, and seared my eyes. Archer, his dorm was right down the hall from mine, heard me and came to see what happened. When he found out I was blinded, he seemed to think he didn't have any use for me and had me dumped out here...where ever here is." he muttered and red eyes widened, sure Kimbley couldn't be very useful when blind but with some herbal remedies he would be back to normal in no less than a couple weeks. "Ishvala...forgive me for deviating from thy divine path." Scar sighed and the alchemist seemed even more confused, right before he could ask what the hell the Ishvalan meant, he felt himself being slung over Scar's shoulder, Kimbley yelped and began squirming in Scar's hold.

"What the hell?!" he screeched before beginning to cough again, "Save your strength." the larger man muttered but Kimbley only continued to squirm and hit the Ishvalan's back, Scar ignored it for the most part, if the alchemist wanted to wear himself out then he by all means could. It took him a while but the larger male finally noticed that Kimbley had gone limp, unsure if the other was just trying to fool him, Scar continued walking, his camp wasn't that far and he would check on the alchemist when he got there.

* * *

_Not gonna make this chappie that long and probably they'll all be under a thousand words, review if you want me to continue ^-^ I swear to god, I'll get my other fics updated XD_


	2. Camp

_O_O heeeey reviews XD sorry for taking so long to update XD XD XD writer's blocks and all XD anyways here's the next chapter! and oh my GOD i'm sorry for this being more than a year later O_O_

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the idea XD everything belongs to Hiromu Arakawa ^_^_

* * *

Scar's camp wasn't that far away but about halfway there a sandstorm started up forcing the Ishvalan to find somewhere to hide. Kimbley remained passed out as he found a small cave to duck into, nearly carelessly Scar put the alchemist down before settling at the mouth of the cave to watch outside. "What is that noise?" Kimbley's weak voice asked after nearly a hour and the Ishvalan started in surprise before he shook his head, not replying.

"Ishvalan?" the smaller male called and Scar just continued to stare out into the sandstorm, looking for any sign that it was close to ending. "Ishvalan talk to me dammit! Are you even there?!" that time Kimbley sounded panicked slightly and the Ishvalan just ignored him, not sure he'd be able to keep calm if he were to talk to the alchemist. "Oh please don't tell me he left me here, w-what if he did? Wh-what would I do?" Kimbley began muttering to himself before out of nowhere he began screaming.

"GREED! MARTA! LAW! DOROCHETTE! SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE TALK TO ME I'M SORRY!"

Scar looked over his shoulder to study the alchemist curiously, the smaller male was writhing and very obviously was having a panic attack. Left with no other choice the Ishvalan moved closer to Kimbley, grabbing the other's shoulders firmly in his hands to hold him still. "Calm down." He ordered in a low voice but the smaller male just continued to writhe and scream nonsense.

He growled lowly before gripping the alchemist's chin tightly in his right hand. "I don't know who these people are but they are not here! Calm yourself!" he snapped and Kimbley passed out almost instantly, the Ishvalan sighed in annoyance before he shook his head a bit once again thinking what the alchemist had become was pitiful. The sandstorm stopped soon after and Scar picked up the smaller male again before continuing the trek to his camp, which was beside a small oasis.

Upon reaching the area the Ishvalan ducked into his tent and laid Kimbley down before letting his hand hover over the alchemist's mouth and nose. He was still breathing which was good, with a sigh he stood and left the tent. A few minutes later he ducked back into the tent and was surprised to see Kimbley struggling to stand, Scar frowned and moved forward to catch the smaller male when his legs gave out.

"You hardly have the strength to even keep yourself conscious, you shouldn't be trying to stand."

The alchemist went incredibly rigid in his hold and tried to push the Ishvalan away. "Let me go!" he hissed and Scar frowned before letting the other go like commanded, Kimbley yelped as he fell back onto the ground. "Gree-!" the smaller male cut himself off and turned away from Scar, his sightless eyes staring at the wall of the tent, the Ishvalan said nothing as he sat down.

The two were deathly silent as Scar carefully tucked a cup of water in the other's hand. "Drink." He ordered softly as he began taking out the few herbs he'd gathered from around the area, Kimbley slowly brought the cup up to his lips before lowering it again. "How do I know you didn't poison it?" he asked and the Ishvalan bit down a sigh of frustration. "Why would I poison it, well, how would I? We're in the middle of the desert and it isn't like I carry poison around with me."

The smaller male stayed still for a second before he took a drink from the cup, his sightless eyes focused firmly on the far wall of the tent. "Where are we?" he asked after a second and Scar looked at him. "In the desert." He replied, not fully understanding the alchemist's question until the glazed over golden eyes looked in his direction and glared at him. "Not what I meant, where in the desert are we?"

The Ishvalan went back to his task of crushing the herbs for a while before replying. "In the temporary camp I made." Kimbley nodded and drank the rest of his water, setting the cup aside before just sitting there, not saying anything or doing anything. "What are you doing?" he asked eventually and Scar just grunted in reply, if he told the alchemist he had herbs then the lunatic would probably think that he was trying to poison him.

"Whatever." The smaller man huffed before he laid down, his back to the Ishvalan. "You don't need to worry about what I'm doing." Scar said and it didn't take long for the other to fall asleep. _'Good.'_ he thought bitterly, his brief conversation with the blind male was more than annoying to him.

* * *

_welp, this is finally done XD again sorry for it taking so long O_O _


End file.
